Sketchy
"Sketchy" is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Haven. Synopsis Audrey and Nathan are called to investigate a mysteriously bent, broken and crumpled man. Plot Three or four businessmen are on a boat in the Haven Marina, one of the men whose name is Wallace was discussing a "get rich" plan. The other men scoff at the idea and leave. Vicki Dutton (Molly Dunsworth), who is the one girl on the boat, was bringing drinks when Wallace's elbows and femurs break identically. Vicki is extremely alarmed and calls the police and flees the boat. Audrey and Nathan come and interview Vicki since she is the only witness to the attack and her father Alec and her fiancé Jimmy. After the interview it becomes clear that they do not like the men they work for. In another part of town a real estate agent, Joe Santamaro, is sliced into three lines perfectly down his body. The only person who witnessed the attack was Alec. Audrey and Nathan make Alec, Jimmy and Vicki their prime suspects. Audrey tries to trigger Alec's trouble if he even has one by yelling at him and being rude. Nothing happens. They then consider Jimmy as a suspect, but when they go to question him his face suddenly disappears, like it was erased. Vicki is their last suspect. They go to investigate her garage and they find pictures of townspeople, buildings and even one of Nathan. Audrey touches the picture and Nathan flies backwards into the wall. They realize whatever happens to the picture that Vicki draws, happens to the object or person in the picture. All the victims were in debt to the captain of the boat where they held their business meetings, Richards. He somehow knew of Vicki's abilities and took her father captive so she would draw the other men. Fortunately, Audrey and Nathan find Richards, who drowns when his picture that Vicki drew fell in the water. Credits Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Anne Caillon as Jess Minnion * Devon Bostick as Jimmy * Mary-Colin Chisholm as Eleanor Carr * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos (credit only) * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Cast * Molly Dunsworth as Vickie * Christopher Killam as Uniform Cop * David Rosetti as Eliot Wallace * David Christoffel as Putnam * Hugh Thompson as Van Richards * Brian Heighton as Alec * Nancy Regan as Mary * Trina Corkum as Carol Tintle Featured Music * "My Hallelujah" by Sweet Talk Radio * "North American Dream" by Nathan Wiley Quotes *'Audrey:' God, why can't I just walk away from this town? Eleanor: Well, you could, but we both know Haven has its... charms. Audrey, is that what you really want, to leave, go back to the FBI? Audrey: I want to find this thing. Eleanor: And? Audrey: And I want to kick its ass. *Duke: Oh, Haven's finest. You know, I could add "ass" to that. "Haven's finest ass." And it would still work. For both of you. Just in different ways External links Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes